Other members of the Maruhage Empire
Introduction Assassination Corps (暗殺部隊, Ansatsu Butai), also known as the Enforcer Unit in the English dub: Killalino and Takashi Main Article: Killalino and Takashi Nenchaku (ねんちゃく), also known as Nunchuck Nick in the English dub, and Sticky in the English mangaBo-bobo English Volume 5 Chapter 55: Nenchaku is the leader of the Assassination Corps. He is a man with spikey black hair, an "X" made from tape on his forehead, two large shoulder blades, and a large fur collar on his coat. He has both pointed teeth and ears similar to OVER's. Nenchaku uses stop "STOP Shinken" (STOP真拳; "Fist of Stop"), a fighting style that uses duct tape to bind or stop an opponent. Occasionally, Nenchaku makes the tape razor sharp, so that it can kill his opponents rather than just hold them in place. On an interesting note, Tsuru Tsurulina IV has commented that Nenchaku is even stronger than OVER and Halekulani, the two strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings. This is further proven by the fact that he was given a gold medal to start with during the New Emperor Playoffs, while the two kings were given silver medals. One of the newcomers of the "New Empire Playoffs", Nenchaku attacks Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke immediately as the playoffs officially start. At first, he attempts to stick them in place multiple times, but when this doesn't work, he finally melts them by sticking tape to their inards! However, the melted trio "fuse" together into several odd fusions, each one more powerful than the last. Eventually, the rebels return to their old selves, leaving them vulnerable to Nenchaku's attacks once more. Bo-bobo creates "Bo-bobo TV", an attack where Nenchaku is exposed to whatever horrible programming the rebels can think of! At the end of the attack, Bo-bobo draws power from the ratings percentage (0%) and defeats Nenchaku, eliminating him from the competition, and giving the rebels entrance to the Playoffs. *'Attacks': ** Taping STOP (テーピング・STOP, Tēpingu・Sutoppu)/Sitting Duct Tape: Nenchaku wraps up his opponents in tape-like cocoons. ** Drafting Stop (ドラフティング・STOP, Dorafutingu・Sutoppu) ** STOP Tape Knuckle (STOPテープナックル, Sutoppu Tēpu Nakkuru): ** STOP Net Jungle Gym (STOP・ネット・ジャングル・ジム, Sutoppu・Netto・Janguru・Jimu): ** Open Body Taping (オープン・ボディ・テーピング, Ōpun・Bodi・Tēpingu)/Stuck Up Bandages: ** Homing STOP (ホーミングSTOP, Hōmingu Sutoppu): ** Never End Death Dinner (ネバー・エンド・デス・ディナー, Nebā Endo Desu Dinā)/Never Ending Tape Krepe: *'Episode Appearances': 71 *'Manga Appearances': 164-167 *'Seiyuu': Kenichi Ono *'Voice Actor': Derek Stephen Prince Hair Hunter Entrance Exam Site (面校会場, Men-kō kaijō): Novice Examiner: Pagya (新米試験官 パギャ, Shinmai Shiken-kan Pagya): The new examiner of the Hair Hunter Entrance Exam Site. He once won 57th place in a "Saying Aah In Front Of An Electric Fan" contest. He also enjoys reading the manga series, Ninku. *'Anime Appearances': 16 *'Manga Appearances': 33 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Junior Examiner (試験副官長, Shiken Fukkan-chō): *'Anime Appearances': 16 *'Manga Appearances': 33 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Senior Examiner (試験官長, Shiken-kan-chō): *'Anime Appearances' 16 *'Manga Appearances': 33 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Purupu's Subordinates Lamune (ラムネ, Ramune)/'Lemon Fizz': A green haired woman, wearing orange armor with a pink dress underneath. She is one of Purupu's two subordinates. Lamune is first seen flying towards Iguana Town, alongside Purupu and Kinen. After her initial introduction, she and her comrades have shaved the residents of Iguana town within a matter of minutes and captured one of the locals: Sparkman, who tells them that he is not the one person they are looking for. Lamune then accuses him of playing ignorant, since they caught him. As Purupu examines the photo of the person they're looking for (a normal human), Lamune mentions that they look alike, but aren't the same. When Purupu realizes that Sparkman is not the same person as the one in their photo, Lamune gets rid of their Hair Hunter subordinate for capturing the wrong person. After the confusion involving two tennis players and Kinen trying to calm Purupu is cleared up, Lamune tells Don Patch (who is dressed as a burglar, under the alias "Love Hunter Y") that she noticed him sneaking around and tells him to state his business, while he tries to open Bo-bobo's afro like a safe. As Purupu introduces himself and his subordinates to the rebels, both Don Patch and Bo-bobo give her love letters, but she rips them up right in front of them without even opening them. When Hatenko gives her one, she blushes and reads it, only to learn that he just wants her to return his copy of Saint Seiya Volume 15 (Bo-bobo Volume 5 in the anime) that he lent her a year ago, much to her disappointment. As Lamune and Kinen charge towards the rebels, Don Patch (as Love Hunter Y) puts on his glasses and delivers a powerful punch, sending her flying into the roof of a nearby house. Lamune can be seen at the end of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, alongside Purupu and Kinen. The three are attending Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage Reunion. Out of the three of them, Lamune is the only one to show any sort of power. In the manga, she easily forced her hand through one unlucky soldier's body, while in the anime, this was changed to her being able to fire blue energy blasts from her hands. *'Anime Appearances': 22, 70 (Cameo), 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': 51-52, 196-196.5, Shinsetsu 73 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': *'Trivia': **Her name is the same as a Japanese lemon soda. **Her boss claims that she is stronger than Gunkan, yet loses easily to Don Patch. **She may have a secret crush on Hatenko, taking into account that she only accepted his "love letter". **Lamune is not seen besides Purupu or Kinen during the New Emperor Playoffs arc. Both made it to the finals, and it can be assumed that she either got eliminated early, or chose not to participate. This turns out to be good luck on her part, as the two are later sacrificed to the Reverse Maruhage Empire (though they are both revived later). Kinen (禁煙, Kinen) also known as Chocochocotto (チョコチョコット, Chokochokotto)/'Chocolate Munchie': Kinen is one of Purupu subordinates. In the manga, he was a walking box of cigarettes who's name was "No Smoking" in Japanese, with the words "Mild Eight" written vertically on his left side and "Super Right" written on his right side. In the anime, he was made into a tamer box of chocolates. Regardless of either version, he was seen at Iguana Town alongside his two partners after the massacre. He possesses a deep hatred for Don Patch, who at one time snitched him out at school for doing bad things. Despite his desire for revenge, Don Patch defeats him with no effort. Kinen is later used as a sacrifice by the Reverse Maruhage Empire after being defeated by Crimson and Love. He returns to normal after the reverse empire is defeated. Kinen, alongside Lamune and Purupu, is seen in the last chapter of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, attending Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage reunion. *'Anime Appearances': 22, 70, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': 51-52, 176, 178, 196, Shinsetsu 73 *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Michael Sorich *'Trivia': **He is another character like Killalino whose design and name had to be changed between the manga and the anime, due to censorship. Tsuru Tsurulina IV's Subordinates Mako-chan (マコちゃん): A monster who gets married to Tsuru Tsurulina IV, yet is merely seen most of the time off-camera, as its tail sucks out his brain.. *'Anime Appearances': 23, 51-55, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': Octopascal (オクトパスカル, Okutopasukaru): A tiny octopus assistant to the Tsurulina IV, usually seen riding on his shoulder and sending out his boss' orders. *'Episode Appearances': 51-55, 57, 72, 75-76 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Anthony Pulcini Other Members A list of members of the Maruhage Empire who are members of less-notable blocks and other divisions, whose base locations are unknown. Puppetman Puppetman (パピットマン, Papittoman): A member of L-Block, Puppetman looks like a large "Lego" person with a star on his chest. He attacks solely through the constant flailing of his arms. He is first seen looking for Bo-bobo after the fall of C-block. When he finds him, Bo-bobo forces Heppokomaru to fight Puppetman...without using Onara Shinken. He makes quick work of Heppokomaru, but Bo-bobo himself ends up defeating Puppetman with the "Fist of the Tissue Box Shoes". *'Attacks': **'Toy Chachuche' (おもちゃのチャチュチェ, Omocha no Chachuche): Killalino, Usa-chan, and Puppetman charge and fly into the opponent. *'Episode Appearances': 11 *'Manga Appearances': 20 * Seiyuu: Shinji Kawada * Voice Actor: Michael Sorich Kuunyan (空ニャン, Kūnyan): An odd looking assassin with spiked up hair, long eyelashes, and a very long nose. He was sent by Tsuru Tsurulina IV to assassinate and test Bo-bobo and his team on an airplane prior to entering the Fifth Maruhage New Emperor Playoff. Unfortunately for him, Bo-bobo proved to be too strong for him, and he was defeated easily. Kuunyan is the master of Parachute Shinken (パラシュート真拳; "Fist of Parachute"). This technique can be used to create parachutes wherever he wants. The parachute's can be used as a very effective handicap on his enemies; on the plane, he originally attached parachutes to Bo-bobo's team, and was planning on letting the intense air currents blow them off the edge. He can also use the parachutes' as a shield for incoming projectiles. *'Attacks' ** Full Body Umbrella (無情体空傘, Mu Jō Tai Kū Kasa): He makes a parachute grow out of the enemy's back and can also increase the number of parachutes attached so they get blown away by a strong wind. ** Passing Wind (強風暴進): He uses a giant fan to blow wind at the enemy releasing tansparent shockwaves blowing them away with the parachute. ** Parachute Blockade (パラガード): He makes a parachute grow out of his front to act as a shild and an attack just bounces off it hitting another person. *'Episode Appearances': 70 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Mogura (モグラ): Riding alongside Kuunyan's airplane, this humanoid mole first gives the announcement of the Maruhage New Emperor Playoffs to those chosen to participate. He is shortly taken down and tied up. He later appears at the playoffs selling badge holders for 500 "moles". *'Anime Appearances': 70, 73 *'Manga Appearances': *'Seiyuu': *'Voice Actor': Samugarin (サムガーリン): A former vice-leader of D-Block. According to Bo-bobo, Samugarin competed alongside his leader, Yukki Murasame, in a skiing contest against Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Hatenko, and Be-bebe 20 years prior to the series. *'Manga Appearances': Trivia References Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Villains